Sick day
by zeppx
Summary: A sick Dean and a touchy feely angel. Just needed an excuse for some misplaced misery.


So, I just wanted to write something again, I had no idea what and then I got struck with an almighty summer cold that has left me miserable. So, I thought, why not make Dean miserable too?

So, here it is, the end result. I probably rambled _way_ to much, but you can blame the Nyquil for that one. So I hope you enjoy.

Once again, no one looked it over, simply wrote it out, read it aloud and figured it to be okey dokey. Once again, probably not so great due to Nyquil and various other drugs. Apologies for any mistakes.

**Disclaimer**: I keep askin' and they keep on ignorin' me.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ah-ah-_AHCHOO_!" Sam grimaced as the car rocked with the force of Dean's sneeze.

"Gesundheit."

"Ah-ah-_aaaaaashchn_!" Another sneeze rocked the car.

"Again?" Dean snuffled, muttering something under his breath that could have resembled an insult. Sam smiled to himself and handed a napkin from the last fast food joint they stopped at to Dean. He took it, gave a great big honking blow, snuffled some more and muttered, "I hate dis."

"We could stop." Sam added hopefully, he was tired of driving and there was no way Dean was getting behind the wheel again. Last time he'd had a sneezing fit and they'd almost went head on into a mini-van full of soccer kids.

Dean opened his mouth to respond but paused, eyelashes fluttered, his breath hitched and yet another sneezed rocked the car.

"Oday."

"Really?"

"Wad are you? Deaf?" Sam shrugged and didn't bother the subject more. Dean was stubborn enough when it came to stopping when they were on their way somewhere, even more so when he was sick. So for him to just give in that easily meant he must be feeling all sorts of crappy. So Sam pulled off at the next motel they came to, got them a room and watched as Dean stumbled from the car and into the room, dragging his duffel behind him.

Sam left him for a moment to go fill the ice bucket with ice for Dean, Sam suspected there would be a fever lurking somewhere and much more sneezing. Dean rarely got sick, but when he did he made it an all out affair. Colds turned to pneumonia, a small cough to bronchitis, stomach flu to an all out dehydrated state that would land him in the hospital for a week. As Sam headed back he heard the distant, "Ah-uh-_kttch! _Ugh. Cas!" Sam entered the room, spotted Cas directly behind Dean and said, "Hey, Cas."

"Sabby, he neebs a bell. Personal space, Cas." Cas was staring at the two of them with his standard head tilt, wide eyes and furrowed brow, then he took a step back from Dean with a quiet, "My apologies. It appears that-" Cas was interrupted by another Earth shattering sneeze from Dean.

"Dean is sick. Yeah. I noticed." Cas turned his attention back to Dean, giving him that same quizzical look he had perfected over the year he'd known the brothers.

"_Kttch! Aaashchn! AHHBLFH!_" Dean flopped face first onto the nearest bed with a miserable snuffle and a muffled, "Ugh."

"You okay there Dean?" Sam asked, smirking. Dean gave his answer by waving a hand with a certain finger raised.

"I'm going to go to the store and get you some medicine. Cas, will you watch over him?"

"Of course." To prove his point the angel sat down on the bed beside Dean and rested his hand on Dean's back and nodded up at Sam.

"Geb off me." Dean swatted at Cas, trying to remove his hand but was interrupted by a sneezing fit.

"Just, make sure he doesn't suffocate. I'll be back in a few minutes." Cas nodded and Sam turned and headed across the parking lot where the drugstore was.

Inside Sam bought enough cold medicine to stock up for the next week and to restock their first aid kit. He also got cough drops, Tylenol, soup and Thera-flu along with some tea just in case Dean went with the plan and went all out miserable with this. On the way back to the hotel room he paused at the attached diner and got dinner for the two of them, along with a milkshake for Dean just in case.

A "_Ahfft! Ahchn!_" greeted Sam when he re-entered the room. Dean had moved up the bed and was sprawled on his back, Cas was seated next to him, leaning against the headboard one hand resting on Dean's chest.

"Dude, geb off." Dean smacked the hand away.

"No." Cas put his hand back. Smacked away, placed back. Smacked away again.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sam asked, setting the bags of stuff down and looking at the two of them. Dean lifted his head and looked at his brother through bleary eyes, "Cas won't leab me alone."

"He's just looking out for you Dean."

"He's being annoying." Another sneeze. Another sniffle, followed by a hacking cough. Sam pulled out the cough drops and cold medicine from the bags and tossed them onto Dean's chest, followed by a water bottle.

"You up for some food?"

"Nuh-uh." The pills vanished along with half the water bottle before Dean flopped back onto the bed.

"Why don't you change into something more comfortable before the pills take hold Dean." A grunt.

"Dean?"

"_Ahbbft!_"

"C'mon man." Sam headed over to the bed and grabbed Deans arm and hauled him into the sitting position, just as another sneeze hit and before Dean could cover it up. Sam was an unfortunate victim caught in the spray.

"Sorry Sabby."

"If I get sick, it's all on you dude."

"Ugh." Sam shoved some fresh sleeping clothes at Dean and directed him towards the bathroom.

"I don't believe I've ever seen Dean act like this before."

"He's not acting Cas. Just down right miserable. I'm probably next on the list. You're lucky angels don't get sick or you'd probably get hit with the nasty too." Castiel only watched him in the way that he did. Head tilted to the side watching with those wide eyes as Sam moved around the room, pulling out the rest of the things he'd bought. Setting another water bottle on the night-stand along with more cough drops and some more cold medicine.

Dean re-entered the room, changed into sweat pants and t-shirt and promptly threw himself back onto the bed, hauling the blankets up over himself.

"Hang on Dean."

"Aw I just want to sleeb!"

"Just some Nyquil first. It will help you sleep and you know it." Sam practically shoved the spoon full of the green liquid into his brothers mouth, knowing how notoriously stubborn Dean was when it came to taking any sort of medicine no matter how miserable he felt.

"Can I sleeb _now_ mother?"

"Please do." Dean grunted and hid under the blankets with a miserable cough and immediately swatted Cas' hand away when it rested on his back.

"Stob being all touchy feeby Cas." Sam shook his head at the two and get himself ready for bed, turned out the lights and collapsed into the other bed, ready for sleep. He just hoped his brothers sneezing and coughing wouldn't keep him up for the entire night.

* * *

When Sam woke up in the morning he was a little more than shocked to see Cas still in his spot on Dean's bed, his hand still on his back. Sam was even more shocked to see Dean curled up next to Cas, his head resting on the angel's chest.

"Well, that's...new."

"I believe he has a fever now."

"We'll let him sleep a little longer before I put some more medicine into him." The idea didn't last long as Dean woke himself up with a coughing fit. He looked up at Castiel when he was done and muttered, "What have you done to me?"

"I did nothing."

"Dude, we're cuddling."

"You're the one that moved in the middle of the night." Dean scoffed, coughed, sneezed and sat up, rubbing his bleary eyes.

"Here." Sam forced some more medicine upon his sick brother and placed a hand on his forehead, feeling a slight warmth there before his hand was slapped away.

"Both of you need to cut the touchy feely crap."

"Well you sound better at least."

"Don't say that, I'll start sneezing again." Dean took the cup of orange juice Sam handed him and drank it down before curling back up underneath the covers with a pathetic moan.

Dean ended up dozing most of the day, Cas never moving from his spot and Sam passing the time by browsing around online on the laptop.

"We should get going." Sam raised an eyebrow at his semi-alert brother and asked, "Go where?"

"We have a job to get to."

"Dude you're sick."

"Am not."

"Dean, you're allowed to take a sick day once in awhile man."

"I'll be fine Sam!"

"No way, you've got a fever and you can barely breathe! Let alone walk straight."

"I can walk just fine thank you."

"I will have Cas man handle you back to bed if I have to. And you know he'll listen to me too!" Dean gave his angel friend a long look, Cas simply stared back and the two had that weird little moment of staring at each other. Sam never really did understand what went on in these moments, it was almost like a whole conversation went without a word being said.

"He wouldn't." Dean finally said, eyes narrowed.

"I bet he would." Sam smiled innocently at his big brother when the glare was directed at him, then was returned back to the angel. Dean slowly pushed the blankets off and swung his feet over the edge of the bed, only to have Cas pull Dean back and covered with the blankets.

"Dude."

"I told you."

"Cas, really. I'm fine."

"Your brother doesn't believe you to be fine."

"Well my brother's a girl and he doesn't know diddly squat." Sam shook his head with a sigh and watched as Cas placed his hand once more onto Dean's chest and pressed him back into the pillows. There was another swat and replace match for a few minutes before Dean grunted in defeat and growled, "Fine! We'll stay for another day or two. But can I at least get up to go to the bath-" He was interrupted when Cas angel zapped him into said bathroom.

"Whoa! Cas, dude! Not cool!"

"You should rest as much as possible."

"Doesn't mean I can't at least walk into the bathroom by myself!"

"Sam said you couldn't walk straight."

"He didn't mean it literally!" Sam doubled over, laughing until he thought he would never breathe again as he heard Dean say, "Out! I can't pee with you in here! Creepy stalker angel!" The door slammed behind Cas, blocking out the rest of the rant.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sam shook his head, wiped his eyes and said, "No, Cas. Just...let him do the walking to the bathroom at least. Unless you want him to kill you."

"That would be near impossible." Sam only shook his head again and watched as his brother exited the bathroom, gave Cas a healthy glare and made himself comfortable in the bed once more.

"No more zapping me places Cas, seriously." Dean grumbled as Cas took up his place on the bed once more.

"I apologize."

"S'okay." The medicine was kicking in again, and his brother was starting to doze off once more.

Sam watched with a grin as Dean rolled over in his drug induced haze and flung an arm over Castiel's waist and rested his head on the angel's chest again. Cas gave Sam a startled look and all Sam could do was chuckle and mutter, "And he calls _me_ a girl."


End file.
